


Down is the New Up

by aykayem



Series: available light [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aykayem/pseuds/aykayem





	Down is the New Up

You wake up to a mindblowing headache. It’s the fault of the two bottles of wine lying on their side beside the bed, and you know that the moment she wakes up, she’ll start arranging them in some bizarrely attractive manner. It’s just how she is. She lies on her back beside you, head not resting on the pillow but instead on the sheet beneath, arms wrapped around the pillow clutched to her chest; you recall with a faint smile - too much tugs at a sharp pain in your temple, urging your eyelid to twitch and your body to merely roll back over - as she sat with her back against the headboard just a few hours ago, still clutching that pillow, or when the pillow was replaced with your own lithe form.

It’s not the first thing you ever imagined when you saw her, but you should have seen it coming. Hindsight is 20/20, and neither of you ever needed glasses. It was just the sort of thing you knew in the back of your mind, niggling like a small worm attempting to eat an apple. Something that always came to mind vaguely, but never in its full capacity - just in snippets and images, thoughts and spontaneously flickering pieces of a puzzle. Things that never once fit together properly until that particular moment, when the pair of you slotted your own thoughts and images together in that impossible way that only she knows and can attest to; in only the available light - what little you and your hangover allow - can you look it over with fresh, assessing eyes and make your true analysis.

You brush a loose lock of blonde away from her eyes, and watch a small smile curve her sleepy mouth.


End file.
